Reencarnacion
by Elie alighieri
Summary: Kagome despues de 3 meses recuerda la cruel  batalla que se llevo la vida de su ser amado .. ahogada en una inmensa tristeza..


**Hola a todos, ahora se me ocurrio escribir este One Shot, leanlo y diganme por favor que opinan..**

**"Reencarnación"**

**Todavia no comprendo, del todo lo que paso ese dia, solo quedan fragmentos en mi mente de lo que fue esa batalla.. una batalla la cual sabiamos todos que era la definitiva.. que si venciamos era la vida, pero si perdiamos significaba la muerte. No puedo creer el desenlace que tuvo esta, no puedo creer que ahora ya no estas aqui conmigo Inuyasha, porque elejiste morir en ese momento, porque mi capacidad, mi poder espiritual no pude controlarlo para poderte ayudar.. mi corazon esta desolado, roto, lo unico que lo mantenia con vida murio ese dia, y desde ese dia ya nada es igual .. **

**Han pasado ya casi tres meses, desde que ocurrio todo esto, desde que volvi del sengoku y hasta ahorita ya no he regresado, la perla por la que tanto habiamos peleado esta completa, pero no pense que el precio de ella seria tu vida, mil veces yo hubiera dado la mia. Por mas que yo quiero purificarla, no puedo ya , no tengo mas fuerzas,ya que en mi alma solo queda obscuridad .**

**--- FLASH BACK ---**

**Ese dia encontramos el rastro del córazon Naraku, por medio del cristal que desaparece cuando no siente jaki maligno, al llegar a ese lugar, ese palacio que hacia una horas se encontraba lleno de vida.**

**Kanna se encontraba ahi , al ver que nosotros encontraramos ese lugar, ella dejo de deborar las almas de los que habitaban en ese palacio, al vernos ahi trato de hacer lo mismo con nosostros , Sango tomo su hiraikosut y lo lanzo contra ella, Kanna desaparecio junto con ese bebe, pero pudimos seguirla hasta la orilla de un precipicio, dentro de el un demonio que parecia era de piedra. A ese lugar pronto llego Kikio, la cual estaba siguiendo a una criatura que era demaciado extraña, y por azares del destino, decidimos juntos entrar en esa cueva.**

**Dentro se encontraba lo que habiamos buscado por tanto tiempo, al corazon de Naraku junto con Kanna.Inuyasha saco su tessaiga y decidio atacar uso la tecnica de Lanzas de diamantes.. su ataque fue devuelto por el espejo de Kanna, Miroku abrio su kassana y lo absorbio de nuevo asi que no salimos lastimados.. Kagura aparecio y nos ataco con su Danza delas cuchillas, pero Kikio pudo disolverlas con solo una flecha, los demonios de Naraku comenzaron aparecer y Sango, Miroku y yo tratabamos de destruirlos mientras que Inuyasha enfrentaba a Kagura, y kikio trataba de acabar con Kanna.Naraku aparecio y Inuyasha dejo aun lado a Kagura, para poder pelear con el, en ese intante ocurrio.. Naraku atraveso a Kikio.. **

**Inuyasha no pudo hacer nada, cegado por la ira se lanzo contra el, utilizando la Lanzas de Diamante, pero estas no le hacian nada, Naraku volteo y miro hacia donde me encontraba yo, buscando el ultimo fragmento de la perla de Shikon, se lanzo contra mi, y Yo.. no pude .. hacer nada.. mi flecha resvalo de mi mano..y el ..Inuyasha se lanzo para poder protegerme, su cuerpo fue desgarrado por el maldito de Naraku, y cayo inconciente, desangrandose frente a mis ojos.. Naraku sonreia, no puedo olvidar su sonrisa, y en ese momento una luz, una alma de kikio me ayudo. Tome mi arco y con lagrimas en mis ojos lanze una flecha hacia donde estaba el, Solo en mi mente tenia una palabra y era Venganza..**

**Su campo de energia desaparecio y lanze otra flecha y esta le atravezo.. una explocion ocurrio.. y yo cai y ya no supe de mi.. desperte despues de unos instantes pero ya no habia nada .. la perla estaba ahi tirada, y los demas estaban inconcientes, busque a Inuyasha... pero ya era demaciado tarde,la luna nueva comenzaba a aparecer y el moria con ella .. El alma de Kikio salio de mi cuerpo, y se unio al alma de el. En ese momento todo acabo.**

**---- FIN DEL FLASH BACK ----**

**Pude comprender que era lo que el queria, regresar con el amor de su vida, pero aunque se que su alma, ya encontro la paz, la mia no puede encontrarla, ya que siempre tuve la esperanza de que algun dia el me amaria, me hice falsas iluciones, pensando que algun dia el me iba a elegir a mi.**

**Y mi vida sigue, pero ya nada es igual, al verme al espejo, aveces siento que tu estas detras de mi, me siento sola, y recuerdo todas las peleas tontas que tuvimos los dos, me siento mal ya que no te pude decir nunca que yo te queria.. no mas bien que yo te amaba. Fue mi error el haber decidido estar a tu lado sin decirte nada, pero creo que de alguna manera tu te diste cuenta, que eras la persona mas importante de mi vida y sin importar cuanto tiempo pase no se si yo te pueda olvidar..**

**Desde ese dia cada mañana me voy de mi casa lo mas temprano que puedo, y cuando regreso me encierro en mi cuarto y no veo a nadie , no puedo ver ami mama a los ojos, se que me preguntara por ti, no logro sacarte ni un instante de mi mente, no soporto que alguien me pregunte sobre ti.. y cada noche sueño con esa cruel batalla, y veo con incredulidad cuando llega la mañana , dia con dia, como pasa el tiempo, y te vuelves en uno mas de mis recuerdos..**

**Ha amanecido otravez y salgo corriendo de mi casa, mi mama me grita que porque huyo de ellos, que si estas muerto ya no hay nada que hacer, la vida sigue, pero ella no sabe que la mia se detuvo desde ese instante.. corro sin mirar hacia el frente y pienso que no tiene caso ya estudiar y camino sin rumbo por la ciudad..**

**En el parque, me recuesto por un momento y recuerdo cuando una vez me mirabas cuando yo dormia, y recuerdo que te abofetie y tu te molestaste, pero aun asi siempre estabas a mi lado.**

**Una lagrima corrio por mi mejilla y me levante y comense a correr,no podia dejar de llorar te grite .. Inuyasha.. dime porque me dejaste.. porque decidiste morir.. porque no estas aqui.. **

**Mi alma se desmoronaba, mis ojos me dolian , caminaba a la deriva.. y no mire al cruzar la calle y un automovil estuvo a punto de atropellarme, pero en ese momento el aparecio..El se lanzo y caimos los dos al lado en la acera, me golpee la cabeza y no reaccione en ese momento. cuando desperte no podia creer lo que veia mis ojos.. Inuyasha.. pronuncie.. pero al ver de nuevo vi que no eras tu . El era muy paracecido a ti , solo que el no tenia su cabello largo.. pero si el cabello plateado y esos ojos dorados en los que solia perderme.**

**me dijo.. disculpa nos conocemos, y yo en ese momento me quede petrificada despues de unos momentos me dijo su nombre el es Kamui Inuyasha.. y en ese momento comprendi, que su alma asi como la mia reencarno, mi corazon sintio alivio, ya que pude saber que al final y alcabo mi Yo de ayer pudo realizar su amor con el , y que encontre por fin mi alma gemela.. Le dije te extrañe tanto .. mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y talvez, el recordo algo de lo que vivimos en el pasado, una lagrima corrio por su mejilla y me dijo muy dulce mente ..**

**"YA NUNCA MAS TE ABANDONARE ."**

**- FIN -**

**Escrito por:**

**Elie Alighieri**


End file.
